Konayuki
by saverzmly
Summary: Mungkinkan manusia bisa begitu mudah melupakan yang pernah dicintainya? Bad Sakura dan Bad Hinata. Mau lihat?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Bad Sakura & BadHinata

Sasusaku—slight HinaSasu

.

.

Sakura Hyuuga—marga itu baru disandangnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Bukan karna ia menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Hyuuga, melainkan sang ibu. Mebuki Haruno—seorang janda beranak satu yang menikahi pengusaha kaya yang juga seorang duda beranak satu. Perkenalan sederhana—antara atasan dengan karyawan biasa. Pada awalnya, Mebuki merahasiakan hubungan mereka kepada Sakura, namun setelah sudah cukup lama memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja akhirnya Mebuki mencoba memberitahukan dan memperkenalkannya dengan sang kekasih serta calon anak tirinya yang ia ketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Awalnya ia ingin membantah pernikahannya. Tapi ia menatap mata sang Ibu. Cinta—dan tidak terlihat ayahnya sama sekali di mata itu. Ia mendecih dan tertawa dalam hati. Secepat itukah ibunya melupakan ayahnya? Bagaimana dengan kata cinta itu sendiri saat sang ayah masih hidup? Dan apa arti airmata milik sang Ibu saat ayahnya dimakamkan?

Hidupnya seketika berubah—dari gadis serba sederhana menjadi seorang putri kerajaan. Segala apa yang ia mau dulu menjadi mudah ia dapatkan. Hidupnya benar-benar menyenangkan. Tapi hampa. Hanya kebohongan yang ada. Kebohongan berselimut cinta.

Senyum itu, senyum ibunya membuatnya muak. Ia muak. Ia membenci gadis bermata emerald berambut merah muda panjang dengan gaun indah yang menjuntai sampai lututnya dan berdiri di pojok ruangan—ya, dia benci dirinya sendiri.

Pesta itu berlangsung meriah. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Kolega sang ayah tirinya berada di sana-sini, mondar-mandir menikmati hidangan pesta ataupun sekedar berbincang mengenai bisnis—bagi para pria, dan perhiasan bagi para wanita yang memang menyuka benda berkilau seperti itu.

Gadis berambut lavender itu menghampiri Sakura. Ia mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam dengan aksen mawar ungu yang mempercantik penampilannya. Ia membawa segelas just strawberry untuk dirinya. Ia bersandra pada tembok disamping Sakura. Sakura tetap diam. Masih tidak berniat berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kakak tirinya.

"Jangan berpikir aku mau menjadi saudaramu," Gadis itu, Hinata Hyuuga, akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Sakura mendengus. Meremehkan gadis kaya disampingnya.

"Aku juga tak berharap begitu. Sebaiknya pakai otakmu kalau berbicara," Sakura melangkah pergi, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dengan jus strawberry-nya yang masih tiga-perempat gelas. Gadis itu kesal, baru kali ini ada orang yang berbicara kasar padanya. Semua tahu, dia adalah Putri Hinata. Tidak ada berani padanya. Tidak ada yang mampu menentangnya. Ia adalah putri Hinata. Dan tidak ada yang menyamainya-termasuk seorang Haruno Sakura—ah! Hyuuga Sakura.

Seminggu setelah pesta pernikahan orangtua mereka, Sakura akhirnya mulai bersekolah di sekolah Hinata. Tentu saja karena mereka harus pindah dari rumah mereka di Konoha ke kota Tokyo.

Setelah perpisahan singkat dengan teman-temannya yang berada di Konoha, ia segera mempersiapkan berbagai keperluan untuk sekolahnya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat.

"Sakura-chan cantik sekali… Mama yakin kamu akan dapat teman yang baik disana," suara Ibunya begitu lembut. Tapi ia tidak suka. Ibunya berubah.

"Berhenti bersikap menjijikan, Ibu. Sejak kapan aku memanggilmu mama?" Sakura mendengus. Bahkan ia tak mengenali Ibunya sendiri.

Sakura mengenakan seragam biasa dengan lambang sekolahnya yang baru,, SMA Ishiyama. Hari pertama, sang Ibu ikut mengantar kedua putrinya bersekolah. Hanya sebatas mengantar, karena Ibu sakura ingin mengajukan cuti untuk libur berdua bersama sang suami, semacam bulan madu. Siapa peduli?

Sakura dibimbing guru pengampu-nya dan memasuki kelas barunya. Seluruh kelas nampak menahan nafas, pesona Sakura memang menguar membuat hampir seluruh kelas menatapnya kagum. Sakura menatap hampa, seperti kosong.

"Hyuuga Sakura desu. Yoroshiku."

Mereka menatap salah satu dari Hyuuga di kelas itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Hyuuga benar-benar penuh pesona.

Sakura duduk dibangku paling belakang pojok. Dekat dengan jendela. Ia memang begitu menyukai tempat duduk paling belakang, agar tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Namun kali ini ia sangat membenci duduk di sana, karena disampingnya ada Hinata. Dan ia merasa muak.

Hari itu berjalan seperti biasa—dan tenang. Pelajaran bisa ia serap dengan mudah, karena memang Sakura orang yang termasuk pintar. Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan cepol dua sambil menghampirinya. Dia membawa sekotak bento yang lumayan besar dan duduk di bangku di depan Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatap gadis yang ia tidak kenal.

" Ah! Namaku Tenten. Senang berkenalan denganmu," Tenten memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Tenten sejenak lalu kembali fokus akan buku yang ia geluti. Tenten semakin tertarik untuk mengenal lebih jauh Hyuuga Sakura. Sepertinya sifat suka tantangan sepertinya memang diperlukan.

"Kau pasti lapar, aku selalu suka makan. Jadi aku selalu membawa makan dari rumah, aku bawa bekal berlebih nih. Ah! Aku tidak kaya sih sepertimu, tapi ayah dan ibuku memiliki sebuah rumah makan bergaya China. Aku memang berasal dari China hehehe," Tenten berceloteh membuat Sakuta mau tak mau menoleh pada Tenten.

"Jadi, mau berteman?" ujar Tenten sambil mengodorkan kelingkingnya. Sakura menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan datarnya. Sambil menutup bukunya. "Bisakah kau jauhi aku?" katanya pada Tenten tanpa senyum. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kelas. Sebelum mencapai pintu ia menabrak seorang pria. Tanpa mengucapkan maaf Sakura berlalu. Namun tangannya digenggam paksa, membuatnya kesal.

"Bisakah kau ucapkan kata maaf?" Pria silver itu menatap sengit Sakura dan dibalas tatapan tajam Sakura. "Bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Sakura membalas kata-kata laki-laki itu. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak hidup untuk kata maaf."

"Ah! Sumimasen minna-san, saudara tiri saya memang seperti itu. Kami minta maaf." Sakura menatap Hinata yang menundukkan badannya meminta maaf pada kelas yang tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi dan tegang akibat Sakura dan siswa bernama Suigetsu itu. Sakura mengentakkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kelas dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan kelas. Sakura mendengus dengan kelakuan Hinata, _Cari muka!_ Cerca Sakura dalam hati dan bertepuk tangan meremehkan Hinata dengan akting murahannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari kelas Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, jangan menangis. Bukan salahmu."

"Betul itu, Hinata-san. Mungkin saudaramu memang orang yang begitu keterlaluan."

…

Sakura menuju perpustakaan, mencoba menyendiri. Ia memang tidak begitu suka berceloteh semenjak kehilangan orang yang amat disayanginya. Perpustakaan begitu sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang ada di dalamnya. Mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. jarang ada yang menjajah perpustakaan karena ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca. Rata-rata kantin adalah sasaran utama para siswa-siswi di sekolah, menuntaskan waktu mereka untuk mengisi tenaga dan bersiap untuk jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Sakura mengambil sebuah buku di jajaran novel, tempatnya agak longgar, karena memang buku novel lah yang paling sering dipinjam di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia mencoba mengambil sebuah novel yang tidak cukup tebal dengan judul _The Night of The Angel_. Ia membaca synopsis di cover belakangnya.

_Mungkinkan manusia bisa begitu mudah melupakan yang pernah dicintainya?_ Hanya sepenggal kata di belakangnya. Dan Sakura tertawa meremehkan.

Bel akan segera berbunyi. Ia segera kembali ke kelasnya. Menaruh kembali buku tersebut di raknya. Ia menduduki mejanya dengan tenang. Dan hari itu masih terbilang normal untuknya, bedanya beberapa teman sekelasnya tak lagi menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum, melainkan tatapan mencemooh. Pasti ini akibat dari akting Hinata tadi. Ia tidak peduli.

Sakura pulang dengan naik bus, ia memang terbiasa menaiki bus umum saat di Konoha dulu. Menurutnya, satu mobil dengan gadis dengan sok polos seperti Hinata adalah neraka dunia. Ia tak mau berniat untuk berlama-lama bersama Hinata si Tuan putri yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Tenten. Sakura menghela nafas. Kenapa gadis ini masih saja bersikap baik dengan segala tingkah nya yang kelewat dingin.

"Kau ini! Kalau naik bus kan kita bisa pulang bersama." Tenten menggerutu sedangkan Sakura terus melanjutkan jalannya dengan tanpa minat. Tenten menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya berlari bersama.

"Bisa kau lepas aku?" Tanya Sakura sarkastik, namun Tenten tidak peduli. Ia terus saja menariknya, membawa Sakura ke depan sebuah restaurant china.

"Papa!" panggil Tenten. Sakura langsung berasumsi jika restaurant ini adalah restaurant keluarga milik Tenten. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan baju khas koki menyambut mereka. Tenten kemudian mengambil tempat duduk untuk Sakura. Mau tak mau demi menjaga kesopanan, Sakura duduk juga disana.

"Wah, siapa yang kamu bawa nih?" Tanya sang ayah dengan rambut mangkok khas dan gigi putih mengkilat. "Ini, pa. teman baru ku. Namanya Hyuuga Sakura," kata Tenten menjelaskan. Sementara sang ayah sibuk di dapur, Tenten menemani Sakura mengobrol.

"Ini rumahku. Aku tinggal bersama kakak laki-laki ku, namanya Lee, dia di tahun ketiga dan adik perempuanku, namanya Moegi yang masih sekolah dasar. Papa itu mirip sekali dengan kakak ku, sama-sama aneh! Aww—" Tenten mengeluh sakit saat sebuah jitakan ringan mendarat di kepalanya yang dihadiahi oleh sang ayah.

"Dasar! Ini silahkan dicicipi dulu **Jiaozi **nya. Tenten memang suka aneh-aneh, tak jarang suka merepotkan. Hohoho," Ayah Tenten menyodorkan sepiring Jiao zi dengan saus nya sambil mengucapkan wejangan seperti 'semangat masa muda' dan semacamnya.

Sakura menatap hubungan antara Ayah dan Anak itu. Begitu hangat. Tak sadar ia jadi tersenyum. Pemandangan itu menghangatkan namun sekaligus mengirisnya.

Sakura mengambil sumpit dan memakan hidangan yang sudah diberikan ayah Tenten.

"Yaah~ begitulah ayahku. Jangan kapok ya kerumahku. Aku juga tinggal bersama Ibu. Dan ibu sekarang sedang berbelanja untuk keperluan rumah." Tenten kembali berbicara sambil menikmati hidangannya.

"Hinata itu, entah kenapa ia selalu begitu," tiba-tiba Tenten memulai pembicaraan tentang Hinata. Membuat Sakura berhenti makan untuk sesaat, namun melanjutkan kembali, pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Aku hanya tidak punya firasat yang baik dengannya. Padahal sikapnya cukup manis. Dia itu saudara tirimu kan?" Tanya Tenten penasaran. "Hn."

Sakura hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia tak berniat curhat atau sekedar memenuhi hasrat penasaran Tenten. "Bagaimana kelakuannya di rumah? Aku jadi penasaran, Hinata itu seperti apa kalau diluar lingkungan sekolah." Tenten bergumam sambil melanjutkan makanannya.

"Ah! Gomen—sepertinya kau tidak begitu menyukainya. Hehehe. Maaf ya. Ah! Aku sudah membuatkanmu rangkuman catatan selama kau belum masuk. Aku mendengarnya dari komite kedisiplinan," Tenten meminta maaf sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentangku?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba memnbuat Tenten jadi bingung.

"Err—kau dingin sekali, tertutup, dan sendirian," Tenten memulai kalimatnya. "Cobalah mulai peduli dengan sekitarmu. Ada banyak cinta yang bisa kau temui." Kata tenten melanjutkan.

_Ada banyak cinta ya?_ Pikirnya.

Tenten terlalu naïf, di dunia ini Cinta pun bisa menghilang. Seperti cinta Ibunya kepada mendiang Ayahnya yang juga menghilang. Seperti kata novel di perpustakaan tadi.

Cinta hanya omong kosong.

TBC

Sebenernya ini archieve lama, baru nemu di laptop barusan. Karena ini sudah siap publish jadinya sekalian mau dipublish aja deh. Oh iya, dibawah ada author's note yang dulu aku buat. Hahaha silahkan dibaca ya :D

saya sih niatnya bakalan update setiap minggu, supaya tercapai kira-kira bikin wordsnya 1k+ sampai 3k+ aja deh. doakan ya

**[Mohon Dibaca Demi Menghindari Modus Fict]**

Ini menceritakan ceritanya dengan sudut pandang Sakura, chapter depan dengan sudut pandang Hinata. Berikutnya begitu lagi. Jadi di sini aku menonjolkan Bad Hinata lewat Sakura, dan menunjukkan Bad Sakura lewat Hinata. Untuk pairing—Ini khusus untuk** SasuSaku**. Hinata cuma suka Sasuke nantinya, tapi Sasukenya ambigay awal awalnya, tapi lama lama suka sakura kok ! Wkwkwkw. Tapi porsi antara SasuSaku dan SasuHina nya sama kok. Akan ada scene dimana nantinya Sasuke menyakiti Sakura dan Sasuke menyakiti Hinata. Biar sama sama ngerasain sakit tuh.

Kenapa saya buat Bad Hinata?

Udah bosen liat Hinata yang klemar-klemer kayak putri yang gagal. Hinata itu KUAT! Kadang sebel aja sama fans nya yang nganggep Hinata itu lembek di fic. Gagap nggak jelas. Kalian semua yang bikin Hinata begitu dengan alasan 'Biar karakter hinatanya IC' malah menurut saya jadi OOC banget. Dan pengen liat aja, Hinata yang nge-bully Sakura.

kenapa saya bikin Bad Sakura?

Kalau biasanya di fic yang Sakura-nya di bully sama chara lain, biasanya dia dianggap lemah dan lembek, yang bisanya cuma nangis sambil ngadu ke Sasuke. Nah, sekarang si Sakura jadi korban sekaligus tersangka. Dia bakalan ngelawan Hinata, begitu juga Hinata bakal ngejatuhin Sakura. Jadi kayak semacam impas lah.

Btw, banyak omong ya? Silahkan dinikmati.. untuk fic ini nantinya akan update seminggu sekali. Do'akan saja ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto—Masashi Kishimoto**

**Konayuki (Snowflakes)**

**OOC, Typo, etc**

.

Sakura memasuki ruang makan setelah sebelumnya telah dipanggil oleh ibunya dan mendesaknya untuk makan malam bersama keluarga—keluarga suami barunya. Mau tak mau ia segera bangkit dan menuju ruang makan saat itu juga. Walaupun ia tak begitu suka sikap anaknya tetapi pria itu adalah pria baik, setidaknya—pria itu tidak bertingkah semenyebalkan sang anak. Sakura mengenakan atasan kaos bergambar yang cukup girly dengan celana jeans sebetis dan sandal rumahan berbentuk kepala kelinci. Rambutnya ia ikat asal.

Semua sudah ada di ruang makan, termasuk Hinata. Ia mengambil posisi di hadapan ibunya yang duduk disamping Hinata. Ia merasa kesal, tidak terima Hinata dapat perhatian berlebih dari sang Ibu. Namun segera ditepisnya pikiran tersebut, semakin menanglah Hinata jika tahu ia merasa gondok. Ia mengambil posisi tepat disamping ayah tirinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sakura-chan?" Tanya sang ayah tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. Sakura dan Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Uh.. Eh..Sekolah baruku baik kok, paman," Sakura menjawabnya dengan kikuk. Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal—pasalnya sang ayah tak pernah secuilpun menanyakan kabar sekolahnya, punya waktu untuknya saja tidak. Mau tak mau membuat Hinata sedikit iri dan cemburu. Hatinya panas dan seperti sebuah baja panas yang ditusukkan ke dalam hatinya—sakit dan perih.

"Ku dengar kau memang berprestasi di sekolahmu yang dulu, benar begitu?" Tanya Hyuuga Hiashi lagi. Belum Sakura menjawab, Hinata keburu pamit karena merasa tidak enak badan—alasan klasik.

"Ah! Hinata-chan. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah minum obat, tunggu dikamarmu dan aku akan mengambilkan beberapa butir obat padamu," Sakura mendelik tak suka—saat Sakura sakit, ibunya hanya memberikan beberapa butir obat dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa menanyakan keadaanya. Tanpa tahu Sakura sedang berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit di badannya. Membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit.

"Baiklah, sakura. Lanjutkan kembali makanmu."

Dan setelahnya hanya hening di ruang makan itu.

.

.

.

Hinata tak pernah tahu, rasanya akan sangat sakit melihat ayahmu membagi kasih sayangnya—yang seharusnya tercurah padamu sepenuhnya harus terbagi dua dengan orang yang amat sangat kau benci di dunia ini.

Hinata duduk di balkon kamarnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakit hatinya dengan menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang malam itu. Ia mengingat masa kecilnya dengan sang ayah. Saat dirinya belajar bersepeda, saat dirinya sakit dan harus terbaring di rumah sakit, saat dirinya masuk TK, dan saat dirinya beranjak remaja saat masuk SMP. Namun, ayahnya tiba-tiba berubah, tak punya waktu lagi untuknya, bahkan untuk sekedar menemaninya di hari minggu atau setidaknya meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk dirinya ia tak punya waktu. Ayahnya selalu bekerja baik siang maupun malam—tak peduli di luar ada hujan badai yang menyerbu, tak peduli keadaan dirinya yang sakit.

Sampai dua minggu lalu, ayahnya menanyakan keadaannya, mengajaknya makan malam dan meluangkan waktu bersamanya—bernostalgia di bawah kawanan bintang dan bercerita masa kecil. Itu membuatnya terharu, sampai pada pucak kebersamaan mereka, sang ayah mengumumkan keinginannya untuk menikah lagi. Betapa hancur rasanya ketika mengetahui ayahmu sengaja mengajakmu menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hanya untuk meminta restu agar dapat menikah lagi dengan janda beranak satu yang seumuran dengannya.

Saat itu senyummu hilang seketika, otakmu serasa kosong. Dalam pikiranmu hanya ada dua kata, Ayah dan pernikahan.

Saat itu ia semakin mulai membenci dirimu sendiri—entah apapun alasannya. Dengan senyum palsu dan mata berseri-seri Hinata mengatakan ia setuju. Munafik—katakanlah begitu. Tapi apa gunanya lagi sekarang? Menjadi munafik adalah pilihan yang diambil oleh manusia ketika mereka dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia pun tak tahu terdesak karena apa. Tapi ia bersumpah untuk tak membiarkan limpahan kasih sayang yang harusnya ia miliki harus terbagi dengan orang lain.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Bolehkan Hinata yang munafik ini menangis sebentar? Bolehkah Hinata yang iri dan pendendam ini mengeluarkan airmatanya sebentar saja? Karena sesak di dadanya butuh untuk segera dilampiaskan. Meski menangis tak dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi setidaknya biarkan dia lemah sekarang.

Ia memeluk lututnya dengan kedua tangannya, melindungi dirinya dari dunia luar. Kemudian menangis sepuasnya hingga semua sesaknya terasa hilang dan pergi dari dadanya.

.

.

.

Sekolah, salah satu tempat yang ingin dihindari oleh Sakura selain rumah megah kediamanan keluarga Hyuuga. Sejujurnya ia merindukan tempanya dulu, desa kecil yang tentram dengan Ino sahabatnya dan mereka bermain sepanjang hari dan bertukar cerita. Ia merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sakura merapihkan rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat kuda, meniru sahabat lamanya, Ino yang juga diikat kuda. Lorong sekolah masih sepi, ini masih terlalu pagi. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah tampak mondar-mandir di lorong sekolah, piket. Dilihatnya Hinata yang berada di depan kelas—hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

"Pecundang ternyata benar-benar berani datang ke sekolah ini," Sakura tak menggubrisnya—ia melewati Hinata dengan santainya. Hinata tak tinggal diam, ia menjambak rambut Sakura keras, mebuat Sakura merintih. Namun, ia juga tak mau kalah dengan Hinata.

Sakura kembali menjambak rambut Hinata dengan sama kerasnya. Hinata menampar Sakura sehingga jambakkan rambut mereka terlepas.

"Aku tahu Ibumu tak menyayangimu, kau bukan anak yang diinginkannya." Setelahnya Hinata masuk ke dalam kelas, ruangan sudah mulai ramai. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan niat Sakura untuk memberi pelajaran pada mulut Hinata yang kurang ajar itu. Skaura menjambak rambut Hinata dan menamparnya. Beberapa orang melihat aksi brutal Sakura. Hinata mencoba bangkit dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura tahu, Hinata mulai kembali berakting, tapi ia tak tertipu dengan Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya, bersiap menampar Hinata sampai tangan seseorang mencengkram tangannya. Sakura merintih, tangannya Sakit dan terasa kebas. Kepalanya mendongak menatap sesosok laki-laki tampan dengan rambut raven dan mata onyx nya yang tajam.

"Bisakah kau tak buat keributan di sekolah ini? Kau anak baru tapi tak tahu malu," Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang sakit digenggam. Sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tak memberikan belas kasihan kepada Sakura.

"Bisa lepaskan aku, dasar sampah," Sakura mengucapkan itu dengan keras dan lantang, membuat beberapa orang terkaget-kaget. Sasuke—nama pria itu merasa terluka harga dirinya akhirnya memperkuat cengkramannya pada tangan kanan Sakura hingga memar membiru di pergelangan tangannya. Sakura merasa gengsi untuk meringis dan menangis karena merasa tangannya sakit.

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura kasar. Sebersit penyesalan di benaknya karena membuat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca, namun ditepisnya rasa penyesalannya itu.

"Harus ada yang mengajarimu sopan santun dalam berbicara, Hyuuga."

"Uchiha! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tenten menyeruak dalam kelompok yang mengelilingi mereka, dan sekarang berpusat dengan Sakura-Sasuke-Tenten. Hinata terlupakan. Dan itu membuatnya kesal, ia merasa tak pernah bisa menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ada yang harus mengajarinya cara berbicara dan bersikap dengan baik. Tidakkah dia malu pada Hinata yang telah menampung kel—"

PLAK! Sakura melayangkan tangan kanannya yang terluka untuk menampar Uchiha Sasuke. membuat semua yang ada disana membelalakkan matanya. Semua tahu, Sasuke berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang bahkan keluarga Hyuuga sekalipun tak akan sanggup menandingi keluarga Uchiha. Baru kali pertama ada orang yang berani berkata kasar dan menampar Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu diagungkan. Setelahnya Sakura mengambil tasnya yang sempat terjatuh dan segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tenten yang melihat memar di tangan Sakura menjadi terkejut.

"Apanya yang keluarga Uchiha? Apa hebatnya dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke? Kau bahkan tak melihat kepedihan dan kesedihan di matanya. Kau melukainya," Tenten bergegas menyusul Sakura untuk mengobati memar yang diakibatkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Sasuke hanya menatap lantai tempatnya berpijak. Kerumunan siswa-siswi yang tadi melihatnya perlahan mulai membubarkan diri, merasa tak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat lagi semenjak Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya.

Hinata menatap punggung tegap pria tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke—teman sekelasnya yang sudah lama ia taksir semenjak awal masuk sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke membelanya. Bolehkah ia berharap jika Sasuke menyukainya? Bolehkah ia memaksa Tuhan untuk mempersatukan mereka? Setidaknya, biarkan Uchiha Sasuke membelanya. Uchiha Sasuke harus tunduk padanya. Karena, hanya Uchiha Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian.

Baru selangkah ia mencoba meraih punggung itu, suara geraman marah dan umpatan keluar dari bibir Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

"Sial—"

Dan Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang, kali ini membuat Hinata terpaku. Kakinya lemas. Airmatanya keluar.

Ternyata, Uchiha Sasuke memang tak melihatnya.

**TBC**

Thanks Reviewnya. Udah Update. Silahkan dibaca. **Pair tidak akan pe****rnah**** berubah.**

Bumi, 8 Desember 2013

**Srzkun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konayuki (Snowflake)**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

OOC, Typo (pasti), Alur ketebak, T+ buat mulutnya Sakura etc

.

_Para pendengar radio semua, selamat siang. Ketemu lagi nih sama saya, Karin di 99,9 FM. Nah, para sahabat, Tema kali ini adalah Cinta. Bagi kalian yang mau mendeskripsikan menurut kalian cinta itu apa langsung aja mention ke twitter kita di at ninersfm. Untuk yang mentionnya dibacain, bisa request lagu dari kita nih, biasa, at ninersfm deskripsikan cinta menurut kalian dan lagu serta penyanyi yang bakalan di request. Nah, untuk mention pertama dari at meimeichan, menurut meimeichan nih kalau cinta itu dimana kamu merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar saat didekatnya. Duuuhhh… mei-chan ini ternyata gombal ya. Oke untuk meichan akan diputeri lagu Drop dari penyanyi Éclair._

_Nandaka aosugite  
Ima ni mo tokete shimaisouna sora  
Te wo kazashite nakijakutte  
Soredemo ashita wo shinjiteita no ni_

_Sukoshi dake hadazamui  
Kaze ga hoho wo na—_

KLIK!

Sakura mematikan radio tersebut kala penyanyi bernama Éclair tersebut menyanyikan beberapa baris lagunya. Lagu yang terkesan sedih, bikin Sakura sendiri jadi malas mendengarnya. Tenten yang kala itu ada disampingnya mendengus kesal. Éclair adalah penyanyi favoritenya, suaranya lembut juga. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang bolos di ruang UKS. Rencananya ia mau nemenin Sakura yang pasti galau banget gara-gara bertengkar dengan Sasuke dan Hinata—tapi yang didapat hanya dengusan sebal dari Sakura dan ia berfikir, Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" protes Tenten yang tadi sibuk bernanyi mengikuti nada lagu tersebut. Sakura mengendikkan bahu—tak peduli, sesekali ia meringis. Tangannya membengkak, biru semua. Bikin sakit dan bikin nangis—tapi tentu saja tidak ia lakukan.

Tenten bangkit dari Intensive care bednya kemudian mengambil posisi disamping Sakura.

"Kalau sakit tuh bilang! Mana ada yang tahu perasaanmu kalau kamu nggak bilang." Cerocos Tenten sebal juga sama Sakura yang selalu berbicara ketus sama oranglain. Tenten pergelanga tangan kanan Sakura. Tenten juga pada akhirnya ikutan sebal karena Sakura begitu tertutup dan misterius, seolah tak ingin orang lain masuk ke kehidupannya.

"Uchiha ganteng itu juga sudah keterlaluan, masa sama cewek tetep aja dihajar juga? Dia itu kan laki-laki, harusnya bisa jaga sikap sama perempuan dong!" Tenten masih terus berceloteh, sementara Sakura hanya menatap Tenten kosong.

_Mana ada yang tahu perasaanmu kalau kamu nggak bilang_

Kata-kata Tenten mengusiknya. Benarkah ibunya akan mengerti perasaan Sakura kalau Sakura bilang 'Jangan menikah', Tenten tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti, tak semua masalah harus diungkapkan. Ada yang tidak boleh diungkapkan, daripada terucap tapi percuma.

"Hei—dengar nggak sih orang ngomong?" Tenten sengaja mengeraskan pijatan lembutnya membuat Sakura merintih Sakit. "Kamu ini kan nggak bisu. Gunakan mulutmu untuk berbicara yang sopan sama orang lain. Itu lebih baik draipada harus berbicara pada orang dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Kau tidak akan bisa berbaur dengan masyarakat jika begitu." Tenten menghentikan aksi pijatan kemudian menyuruh Sakura membalik badannya. Melepaskan ikatan kuda rambut Sakura, mengambil sisirnya dan mencoba mendandani Sakura.

"Rambutmu bagus, sayang kalau rambut bagus ini harus kusut karena jambakan," kata tenten sambil mencoba mensisiri rambut Sakura yang kusut dan agak rontok karena jambakan dari Hinata. Mengikat setengah rambutnya, membuat rambut pendeknya tersisih ke sisi wajahnya membuatnya manis. Tenten juga mengambil beberapa kotak make-upnya—meskipun bukan cewek yang feminim, Tenten juga tentunya seorang anak perempuab yang tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau make-up dan fashion.

Tenten menyapukan lipstick warna karamel di bibir Sakura dan menyapukan sedikit bedak di wajah Sakura. Sakura diam bagai boneka patung yang sedang didandani oleh majikannya.

"Nah, Sakura-chan. kamu cantik. Oke! Maksudku kamu memang cantik saat pertama kali masuk kelas. Tapi kali ini kamu MENAKJUBKAN!" Tenten berseru girang. Ia jadi merasa iri dengan Sakura yang bisa cantik seperti itu.

"Kalau kita bolos hari ini gimana?" Sakura membuka suaranya juga. Tenten terlihat berfikir. Kemudian mengangguk setuju dengan beberapa persyaratan.

"Tempat aku yang tentukan dan kamu yang bayar. Oke?"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Hinata menoleh ke bangku Sakura yang kosong. Sakura tidak kembali ke kelas—ia tahu itu. Apalagi ada Tenten bersamanya. Ia mencoba masa bodoh. Rambutnya jadi acak-acakan dan beberapa rontok karena dijambak Sakura tadi. Mau tak mau ia mengikat rambutnya. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan juga karena jambakan Sakura—sebagai catatan ia tidak akan pernah lagi mengajak Sakura berkelahi fisik, apalagi di sekolah. Sebaiknya dilakukan di luar sekolah agar ia puas membotaki rambut aneh gadis itu. Dilihatnya punggung Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sibuk melihat langit dari tempat duduknya. Ini adalah rutinitas Hinata, setiap hari memandangi Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya alasan kuat untuk Hinata menjalani kehidupannya yang penuh kepalsuan ini.

Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke—berterimakasih atas pertolongannya tadi saat ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Sakura.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata memanggil pelan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menolah kepada gadis cantik berambut hitam dengan poni indigo tersebut. Gadis yang ditolongnya pagi tadi—Hyuuga Hinata.

"Aa." Respon Sasuke singkat.

"Ah.. Ano.. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku," senyum Hinata. Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tersenyum, membuat hati Hinata jedak-jeduk tidak karuan. Ditahannya wajah merahnya.

"Hn. Tak masalah, saudarimu itu seperti monster saja," Sasuke pura-pura bergidik ngeri. Hinata menahan tawanya. Bukan karean Sakura yang dikatakan monster—lebih kepada ia senang karena berhasil mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Mau tak mau membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Kalau kau punya masalah dengannya, sebaiknya jauhi saja. Repot urusannya jika kau ditampar dan dijambaknya setiap hari," Sasuke bergumam kecil, namun bisa didengar Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja. Sasuke tak pernah tahu, jika Hinata menjauhinya, maka Sakura akan merasa nyaman di rumahnya. Tujuannya hanya ingin Ayahnya menendang Sakura dan Ibunya. Hanya itu! Setelahnya, Hinata tak peduli lagi dengan Sakura dan Ibunya. Ia hanya ingin memiliki ayahnya untuk sendiri.

Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sudah menetes di mejanya. Percakapan di meja makan semalam antara ayahnya dengan Sakura membuatnya muak. Siapa yang sebenarnya anak kandung ayah disini? Batinnya saat itu. Ia tak ingin harta yang banyak, kedudukan keluarga terhormat seperti Hyuuga saat ini, ia hanya ingin hidupnya penuh kasih.

.

.

.

Mebuki Hyuuga—ibu Sakura dan Hinata sedang mengunjungi kamar anak kandungnya—Sakura. Kamar yang lebih mewah disbanding kamar mereka di desa dulu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kasur single milik anaknya itu. Matanya memandang kearah meja belajar sang anak. Ada beberapa foto keluarga mereka—dengan mendiang suaminya dulu.

Foto saat mereka menikmati salju saat natal, saat hari thanksgiving, saat mereka di taman bermain, dan foto keluarga mereka yang seharusnya terletak di ruang tengah rumah mereka dulu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Sakura dan dirinya begitu dekat. Hingga tak ada apapun yang dapat memisahkan kekompakan mereka. Hubungan yang hangat dengan seorang lelaki yang bijaksana dan lembut ada ditengah mereka. ia tersenyum kala mengingat dulu mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil dengan mereka yang sama-sama tidak mau mengalah. Kemudian, ada Kizashi yang menengahi mereka. Setelahnya mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi kembali seperti orang gila dan melupakan pertengkaran mereka. Keluarga kecil yang penuh kehangatan.

Seua berubah saat kepala keluarga tersebut meninggalkan mereka, membuatnya terpaksa bekerja keras menghidupinya dan Sakura. Bagaimanapun, Sakura haruslah sekolah yang tinggi dan memiliki pekerjaan sendiri. Ia ingin Sakura menjadi sukses. Ia tak menyalahkan tabrakan maut itu maupun Kami-sama. Semua ia terima lapang hati meski dengan airmata yang terus mengalir pilu dari kedua matanya menangisi pria yang telah hidup dengannya bertahun-tahun dan ayah dari anak gadis yang disayanginya. Hatinya terasa kosong saat mengetahui kecelakaan itu.

"Mengenang masa lalu?" Tanya sebuah suara rendah khas pria paruh baya yang merupakan suaminya saat ini. Mebuki tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sakura dan aku tak terbiasa hidup mewah. Kami hidup dalam kesederhanaan dan terasa hangat. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tanya Mebuki. Bagaimanapun, mebuki dapat melihat kesedihan dipancaran bola mata _amethyst_ itu.

"Hinata dan aku juga hidup bahagia pada awalnya. Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Dia yang membuat aku bertahan sampai saat ini. Saat aku kehilangan istriku dulu pada persalinan Hinata, Hinatalah yang menangis untukku dulu. Dia mengusap wajahku, seakan dia tahu, aku adalah pria kesepian saat itu," Hiashi mengenang masa-masa beratnya dulu saat kehilangan istrinya. "Tapi semua berubah saat aku mulai sibuk bekerja, hampir tak ada waktu bersamanya. Bertahun-tahun lamanya, aku tahu diam kesepian. Dan setelahnya aku bertemu kamu. Dua minggu lalu aku menjaknya berkencan dan bernostalgia mengenang masa kecilnya. Ia bahagia. Sampai akhir acara, aku sampaikan bahwa aku ingin menikah lagi, dan ia menyetujuinya, tanpa persyaratan. Sudah seharusnya ia merasakan rasanya memiliki seorang Ibu. Dan aku harap kamu bisa mencintainya," ujar Hiashi lagi. Membuki mengangguk.

"Aku memang bukan ibu kandungnya, tapi aku menyayanginya, seperti anakku sendiri."

Hiashi memeluk Mebuki penuh kasih.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju halte, setelah pulang dari acara membolosnya bersama Tenten tadi. Sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada seorang pria disana. Uchiha Sasuke. Ia membeku. Kata-kata menusuh pria itu masih teringat dalam benaknya.

_Tidakkah kau malu pada Hinata yang sudah mau menapung keluargamu._

Jadi, begitukah ia dipandang? Ia keluarga yang ditampung? Perkataan itu melukai benak Sakura yang terdalam. Ia terdiam. Uchiha Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Onyx kembar itu menatap tangan Sakura yang terluka karenanya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki, mencoba tidak perduli dengan kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke. Hari sudah mulai sore. Awan juga terlihat mendung, hujan sebentar lagi akan turun. Uchiha Sasuke menyesali keputusannya untuk bertaruh dengan Suigetsu sehingga harus pulang dengan bus umum sore ini. Ia juga menyesali keputusannya untuk menunda pulang yang berakibat bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Kau membolos."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, pengecut brengsek."

Kata-kata Sakura kembali membuat emosinya naik. Membuatnya mencengkram bahu Sakura kasar—lagi.

"Apa maumu?" Hardik Sakura—ia tak mau bernasib sial hari ini dengan pergelangan tangannya dan bahunya yang terluka.

"Bisakah kau tidak bermulut kotor? Apa itu yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang dari desa?" Tanya Sasuke tajam. Sasuke memang dikenal dengan mulutnya yang tajam.

Cukup! Hati Sakura merasa terluka. Seketika perkataan Tenten terlintas di benaknya.

_Mana ada yang tahu perasaanmu kalau kamu nggak bilang_

"Kau tahu perasaanku? Ayahku mati meninggalkan aku dan Ibuku menangis tersedu-sedu saat pemakamannya. Setelahnya ibuku meminta izinku untuk menikah lagi. Aku tiba-tiba harus mengakui orang lain sebagai ayahku dan mengakui seorang gadis seumuran denganku sebagai adikku. Ibuku tak punya waktu untukku tetapi memberi perhatian yang luar biasa pada anak orang lain. Dan orang lain mengatakan jika keluarga baru Ibuku hanya menampung kehidupan kami yang miskin. Kau tahu? Kau tahu perasaanku? Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu. Apa kamu mengerti aku?" cengkraman Sasuke mengendur, tapi tidak mangkir dari bahu mungil yang rapuh tersebut.

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke terdiam. Hening. Hujan mulai turun membasahi kota Tokyo. Semakin deras namun tidak ada dari mereka yang beranjak untuk berteduh. Membiarkan hujan membasauh mereka.

"A—aku..."

"Kau mengerti perasaanku? Seseorang mengatakan jika aku tidak memberitahu apa yang aku rasakan, mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti. Aku memberitahumu, Uchiha Sasuke. apa kau mengerti perasaanku?"

Sasuke tak pernah tahu jika Sakura memiliki kesedihan yang luar biasa. Ia hanya tahu dari beberapa pembicaraan miring mengenai Sakura di keluarga Hinata.

"Jadi kau tak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Aku sudah menduga kau pasti tidak akan mengerti. Seharusnya aku menutup rapat-rapat mulutku. Dan tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu," lanjutnya. Setelahnya Sakura tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi, Sasuke memeluknya. Ditengah hujan.

"Maafkan aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat seolah enggan melepaskan gadis itu. Sakura terdiam. Hatinya menghangat, membuat bulir-bulir airmata jatuh tanpa isakan. Untung saja hari tengah hujan deras. Sasuke tak dapat melihat airmatanya terjatuh.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghapus rasa sakitmu?" Sasuke kembali berbicara di tengah hujan. Baru perasaan ini ia rasakan saat memeluk seorang gadis. Rasa berdegup kencang dan hangat—meski cuaca sednag hujan.

"Tetaplah memelukku."

**TBC**

Thanks Reviewnya. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu #kayang. Ada cara buat ngebales review dengan sekali klik nggak sih? ;A: gua nyubi banget deh #sikaplilin

Kayaknya fic multichip gua yang lain bakalan terbengkalai. Meskipun mood nulis lagi naik, eh ada aja masalah yang bikin gua nggak focus dan harus Hiatus. Pacar saya yang paling cantik lagi sakit, drop banget #nangis. Jadi harus Hiatus nulis buat ngelanjut yang lain. Tapi fic ini tetap update seminggu sekali—itupun kalau saya sempat mempublishnya.

**PAIR TETEP** **SAKU-SASU-HINA dan ENDING TETEP SASUSAKU**. Saya yang berhak menentukan jalan cerita. Kalau nggak puas ya bikin sendiri dong masbroh! Bisanya cuma nyusahin orang aja di kotak review, ngomentarin yang nggak patut dikomentarin. Gue SAVERS! Salah satu alasan gue hiatus ya itu, nunggu kalian sampe gede dan punya otak buat mikir.

**Bumi, 10 Desember 2013**

**Saverzmly**


End file.
